Sólo tú y yo
by Criminal Minds fanfics Javi
Summary: JJ y Reid están enamorados pero no saben que hacer. Una serie de problemas se presentan ante ellos a lo largo de la historia
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste. JJ/Reid JEID**_

Solo Tú Y Yo…

Capítulo 1

Había sido un día tranquilo para el agrado del BAU dado que no tuvieron que viajar. Tuvieron un caso local y algunos informes que rellenar.

Spencer Reid estaba en su oficina pensando en lo que pasó durante día.

Se dio cuenta que Jennifer estuvo muy callada y parecía deprimida. No le dio mayor importancia porque pensó que era solo el cansancio. Siguió revisando sus archivos.

8:00 PM

Tendré que irme un poco antes porque Beth y Jack se resfriaron. - Dijo Hotch- Pueden irse en cuanto terminen de llenar sus informes y Strauss les dio el resto de la semana libre por asuntos personales.

Todos se sintieron muy aliviados porque era lunes y tenían toda la semana libre. Además la semana anterior había sido muy intensa.

Al salir Reid vio a JJ sentada y llorando en la banca de un parque.

Spencer se acercó a ella y rodeó su espalda con sus brazos.

Qué te pasa?

Nada es un problema mío. –Dijo con un tono un poco enojada-

Vamos JJ, Recuerdas cuando Maeve murió?

Sí. Que tiene que ver eso?

Tú me dijiste que podía contar contigo y con todo el equipo en las buenas y en las malas. Porque somos una familia y podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Sí pero…

-Reid la interrumpió-

Pero nada JJ… ahora es mi turno para devolverte el favor, recuerda que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Ok pero no quiero decirle a los demás porque empezarán a hacer preguntas y eso es molesto.

Ok. Solo tú y yo….Pero dime que te pasa. Te noté muy callada y deprimida a lo largo del día.

Anoche pelee con Will. Fue algo feo y me pidió el divorcio, además no llegó a dormir anoche y ni siquiera me ha llamado

-En ese momento la rubia sintió como sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.-

-Reid se las secó.-

Lo que me preocupa es Henry. -Dijo la rubia con ojos llorosos.-

No te preocupes, Henry es un chico fuerte igual que su madre y podrá superar esto.

-Con una sonrisa en sus labios le dio las gracias a Spencer y lo abrazó-.

Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa y jugar un momento con Henry para que se distraiga un poco.

Eso sería asombroso dijo JJ

En la casa de JJ…

Hola Henry! Dijo JJ.

Invité a tu tío Spence para que viniera a jugar.

En serio? – Pregunto Henry con una cara de curiosidad por saber dónde estaba y de alegría porque su tío favorito estaba con él.-

Sip! – Dijo Spencer entrando a la Casa de JJ-

Tío Spencer! -Gritó Henry con mucho entusiasmo y lo abrazó-

Hola Henry! Quieres ir a jugar?

SIIIII eso me encantaría! – Dijo Henry con mucho entusiasmo-.

Lo arrastró hasta el patio para jugar con él.

Unos minutos después…

Henry! Spencer! La cena está lista –Grito JJ desde la cocina-

Ambos corrieron hacia la casa para comer.

Luego de la cena JJ llevó a Henry para que durmiera.

Después JJ llamó a Reid para que fuese a ver lo que le había mandado Will.

Spence, Mira.

Noticias de Will?

Si

Qué pasó? Porqué esa cara?

Will me mandó los papeles del divorcio… Él ya firmó el suyo.

Y que harás?

Los firmaré.

Estás segura? –Dijo Reid con un poco de asombro-

Sí - Dijo la rubia de ojos azules muy decidida.

Pero tu aún lo amas?

No lo sé, creo que no nos amamos lo suficiente como para estar juntos.

Qué le dirás a Henry?

Supongo que la verdad. Henry merece saberlo. Will dice que prefiere que Henry viva conmigo porque en su casa en Nueva Orleans no hay suficiente espacio para un niño. Además no quería alejarlo de sus compañeros de colegio.

Will tiene otra novia asique no quiero que Henry se confunda.

Espera, -Dijo el genio asombrado- Otra novia?

Si. Esa fue la razón de nuestras peleas. Fueron después de que descubriera que me engañaba con otra mujer.

Spence pensó que JJ se pondría a llorar pero la verdad es que sonaba… Liberada.

Spence se dio cuenta de que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Y que ahora tenía el camino libre hacia JJ.

Spence estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y ella también pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Silencio incomodo-

Bueno, -Dijo Reid- Es mejor que me vaya. Dale las buenas noches a Henry de mi parte.

En ese instante la rubia besó los labios de Reid involuntariamente.

Reid salió de la casa de JJ sintiendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

(Lo siento, este capítulo es más corto que el anterior)

Reid se levantó temprano sabiendo que no tenía que trabajar.

Pero se quedó pensando en el beso que le dio JJ la noche anterior.

Habrá sido un error?

Ella sentirá lo mismo?

Habrá sido el cansancio?

Fue una manera de olvidar a Will?

Reid pensó en inumerables preguntas sobre qué fue lo que pasó ayer.

JJ lo llamó porque Henry quería jugar con él.

Reid aceptó y pensó que sería una buena ocasión para que hablaran sobre el beso.

En la casa de JJ…

Tío Spence! –Gritó Henry con emoción-

Hola Henry! Cómo estás?

Bien – Le dijo Sonriente-

Mi mamá está en su pieza.

Ok. Henry, puedo hablar con tu mamá antes de jugar?

Sip. Pero ya se acerca la hora de almuerzo asique creo que será después.

Pieza de JJ…

Hey JJ. Cómo estás?

Bien, Gracias.

Ehm, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer.

Lo de Will? – Dijo JJ esperando que fuera eso y no lo del beso-

No, no es lo de Will. Es sobre el beso que me diste anoche antes de que me fuera.

JJ no sabía que decir.

Ehm… Lo siento Reid. No sé por qué lo hice. Fue un error.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Después de almorzar Spencer Jugó con Henry y este le preguntó si realmente amaba a su mamá.

Reid le respondió al pequeño que sí, que la amaba y que no sería capaz de abandonarla.

Después de eso, Reid se despidió de Henry y de JJ.

JJ le dijo que se quedara pero Reid dijo que no era necesario.

Pero que si quería podía venir todos los días a jugar con Henry dado que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Pasaron los días y Reid iba camino a casa de JJ tal como lo había hecho días atrás.

Cuando Llegó jugó con Henry.

Pasaron las Horas y Will llegó a la casa de JJ en busca del papel del divorcio firmado por JJ.

JJ no sabía que iba a venir.

Que haces aquí?

Vengo a buscar el papel de nuestro divorcio

No vienes a ver a Henry?

También a eso – Lo dijo como si se le hubiera olvidado o tenía el mínimo interés en jugar con Henry-

Will vio a Spencer jugando con Henry y eso lo molestó.

JJ! Que hace el geniecito aquí?

Perdón? – Dijo enojada-

Qué hace él aquí jugando con mi hijo! – Dijo eso con un tono agresivo-

Vino a jugar con Henry.

En ese momento Will entró a la casa de JJ y le pegó en la cara a Reid.

Reid, sin saber que hacer se paró y le dijo a Henry que subiera a su habitación.

Will le pegaba a Reid y JJ no sabía qué hacer.

En un acto de desesperación sacó su arma y le dijo a Will que lo soltara o lo lamentaría

Lamentaré que! – Dijo mientras giraba y miraba el arma-

Oh, JJ baja eso.

Deja a Reid!

Ok pero baja eso.

Primero quiero que te vayas de mi casa – Dijo JJ muy seria-

Ok. Lo lamentarán dijo Will.

Sacó su arma para dispararle a ambos pero Reid tiró a JJ al suelo y Spence recibió un disparo en la zona abdominal.

JJ desesperada y Enojada con Will, llamó al 911 quería ayuda para Reid y que alejaran a Will de ella.

Cuando la policía llegó, Will sacó su arma e intentó dispararle al Policía pero este le disparo primero y cayó muerto al piso.

JJ lloró por la pérdida de Will y lo abrazó.

Los médicos se llevaron a Reid a urgencias pero JJ estaba muy preocupada por Will.

Fue a la pieza de Henry y éste le preguntó por qué lloraba.

JJ le contó (de una manera apropiada para un niño de 6-8 años)

Henry lloró y no podía parar.

No podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

2 días después…

Todo el equipo fue al funeral de Will. JJ estaba con Henry en un parque al finalizar la ceremonia.

JJ le dijo a su hijo que fuera a jugar un poco para que se distrajera.

JJ lloró y Spencer fue a consolarla.

JJ tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Lo que me preocupa es Henry. Él es muy pequeño para entender lo que está pasando.

Él es fuerte. Y podrá superarlo.

Tranquila.

Eso hizo que JJ sonriera un poco.

Cómo te sientes?

Un poco mejor, el doctor dijo que estaré bien y que la bala no me dañó casi nada. Gracias.

En ese momento los dos se abrazaron y JJ se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso e imaginó cómo sería su vida si es que él viviera con ella y Henry.

Pero se acordó de Will y eso hizo que se olvidara del pensamiento anterior y de todo.

Puedes ir a buscar a Henry por favor? Quiero irme a casa.

Sí, por supuesto. Dónde está?

Está jugando con Jack en los columpios.

Ok vuelvo en un segundo.

Reid volvió al instante con Henry y él fue a dejarlos a su casa.

En casa de JJ…

Gracias Spence. Espero no haberte molestado. No deberías haber venido para dejarnos.

Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Uhm, Henry está durmiendo.

JJ no podía subir a Henry porque tenía muchas cosas en las manos.

Podrías ir a dejar a Henry a su habitación por favor?

Por supuesto.

Gracias.

JJ le dio las llaves y él llevó a Henry hacia su habitación.

Luego de eso, Reid se despidió de Henry y bajó a la sala de estar para despedirse de JJ.

Adiós JJ, me tengo que ir a mi casa. Ya es muy tarde.

Ok –Dijo un poco triste porque no quería que se fuera. Pero sabía que no podía decirle que se quedara-

Puedes venir mañana? Henry me dijo que la pasa muy bien contigo y él te quiere mucho.

Sí, por supuesto. Mañana no tengo nada que hacer asi que vendré sin ningún problema.

Gracias.

JJ le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido Reid se fue a su casa.

No podía creer por lo que estaba pasando JJ y Henry. Sentía mucha pena pero sabía que ellos saldrían adelante. Eran fuertes, decididos, amables, divertidos, Imposibles de derrumbar. Ellos dos podrían salir adelante juntos y Reid estaba orgulloso de eso. Porque JJ aceptó ayuda su ayuda. Mientras que él cuando murió Maeve, le costó mucho aceptarla. Pensó que podría resolver sus problemas solos pero se dio cuenta que no. Y él tenía una familia compuesta por los mejores criminólogos/perfiladores y mejores compañeros, Amigos. Con ellos podría resolver sus problemas. Ellos eran una familia. Y tal como le dijo a JJ, Las familias te apoyan en las buenas y en las malas. Sin importar cuán grande sea el problema, se apoyaban mutuamente.


End file.
